baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 9
1900s-1920s * 1905 - Christy Mathewson of the New York Giants outpitches 26-game-winner Eddie Plank and the Philadelphia Athletics 3–0 in the first game of an all-shutout World Series. * 1906 - Snow flies at Chicago's West Side Park as the first one-city World Series opens with the 116-win Cubs heavy favorites. White Sox starter Nick Altrock outduels Three Finger Brown for a 2–1 victory. * 1910 - Nap Lajoie, in a batting race with Ty Cobb, collected eight hits for Cleveland in a season-ending doubleheader with the St. Louis Browns. The hits were somewhat tainted, however, as St. Louis third baseman Red Corriden played back as Lajoie bunted safely six times. Regardless, Cobb was awarded the batting title by a fraction of a point. * 1916 - Babe Ruth outpitched Sherry Smith of the Brooklyn Dodgers as the Boston Red Sox won the longest World Series game, 2–1, in 14 innings. * 1919 - Chicago White Sox starter Lefty Williams gets just one man out in the first inning and the Cincinnati Reds go on to a 10–5 victory. Cincinnati wins the best-of-nine World Series in eight games. A year after the 1919 Series ends, the White Sox will become the Black Sox, and eight players will be barred from baseball for taking part in throwing the Series. * 1926 - St. Louis Cardinals Grover Alexander scatters eight hits in Game Six of the World Series while St. Louis tee off New York at Yankee Stadium for a 10–2 romp that sends the Series to a seventh game. * 1928 - Babe Ruth hit three home runs in a World Series game for the second time in his career as the Yankees beat the St. Louis Cardinals 7–3. 1930s-1950s * 1934 - St. Louis Cardinals Dizzy Dean blanked the Detroit Tigers 1–0 in Came Seven of the World Series. * 1938 - In the World Series, the New York Yankees became the first team to win three successive World Championships, defeating the Cubs 8–3. Red Ruffing posted his second victory of the Series]] game as the Yankees sweep the Cubs for the second time in six years. * 1944 - The Cardinals top the Browns, 3–1, and win the World Series in six games. * 1949 - The Yankees pound the Brooklyn Dodgers 10–6 to win the World Series in five games. Pinch hitter and third baseman Bobby Brown is the hitting hero, batting .500 and driving in five runs. * 1956 - The Brooklyn Dodgers bounce back after Don Larsen's perfect game to tie the World Series in Game Six. Clem Labine comes out of the bullpen to pitch a 1–0 victory over the Yankees in 10 innings. * 1957 - With Warren Spahn stricken by the flu, Lew Burdette, pitching with two days rest, hurls his third complete game and second shutout as the Milwaukee Braves beat the Yankees, 5–0, to win the World Series. * 1958 - New York Yankees Bob Turley pitched 6 2/3 shutout innings in relief to beat the Milwaukee Braves 6–2 for the World Series title. New York became the first team since 1925 to win the World Series after being down 1-3. 1960s-1990s * 1966 - In the World Series, Dave McNally of the Baltimore Orioles wraps up a brilliant pitching display, and a World Championship, with a four-hit 1–0 victory. Frank Robinson's home run off Don Drysdale gives Baltimore a surprising sweep of the defending champion Los Angeles Dodgers. The 33 consecutive scoreless innings pitched by Baltimore sets a World Series record. * 1967 - St. Louis Cardinals Roger Maris hit a home run in the ninth inning, but Jim Lonborg's 3–1 victory sends the World Series back to Boston. * 1971 - The Orioles win the opener of the World Series over the Pirates 5–3. Dave McNally tosses a three-hitter and Merv Rettenmund adds a three-run home run. * 1977 - The New York Yankees rallied for three runs in the ninth inning to beat the Kansas City Royals, 5–3, and take the American League pennant in the fifth game of the playoffs. * 1984 - The Detroit Tigers win the World Series opener as Jack Morris pitches a complete-game 3–2 victory over San Diego. Larry Herndon's two-run home run in the fifth inning provides the winning margin. * 1988 - The Oakland Athletics completed a four-game sweep in the American League Championship Series by beating the Boston Red Sox 4–1. José Canseco tied a playoff record with his third home run of the Series and Dennis Eckersley set a major league playoff mark with his fourth save. * 1989 - The Giants won their first National League pennant since 1962 by defeating the Cubs 3-2 in Game Five of the NLCS. Will Clark bats .650 in the series with eight RBI to win MVP honors. * 1996 - Bernie Williams hit a home run in the 11th inning to give the New York Yankees a 5–4 victory over Baltimore in Game 1 of the American League Championship Series. The Yankees received a great help from a young fan when Jeff Maier (12) created a game-tying homer by Derek Jeter in the eighth inning, when he reached out and grabbed a ball that was about to be caught by right fielder Tony Tarasco. 2000s * 2004: At Minneapolis, the New York Yankees rallied for four runs to tie the game in the eighth, then pushed across the winning run in the 11th on a wild pitch. The 6-5 win against the Twins gave them a 3-1 AL Division series victory and sends them back to Yankee Stadium, where they will open against the Red Sox in the best-of-seven ALCS. *2005: **The Houston Astros defeated the Atlanta Braves 7–6 in a record setting NLDS Game 4 in extra innings. The game set several records, including longest postseason game ever at 18 innings, longest postseason game by time (5 hours, 50 minutes), and first postseason game with two grand slams. Houston will now advance to the National League Championship Series for the second year in a row to face the 2004 NL Champion St. Louis Cardinals. **The Yankees forced an ALDS Game 5 by defeating the Angels 3–2. Births *1886 - Rube Marquard, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1980) *1898 - Joe Sewell, Hall of Fame infielder (d. 1990) *1940 - Joe Pepitone, All-Star infielder / outfielder *1944 - Freddie Patek, All-Star infielder *1947 - Bob Moose, pitcher (d. 1976) *1950 - Brian Downing, All-Star outfielder *1963 - Félix Fermin, infielder *1973 - Bill Pulsipher, pitcher *1977 - Brian Roberts, All-Star infielder Deaths *1924 - Ed Caskin, pioneer infielder (b. 1851) *1924 - Jake Daubert, infielder (b. 1884) *1955 - Howie Fox, pitcher (b. 1921) *1964 - Al Wingo, outfielder (b. 1898) *1969 - Don Hoak, All-Star infielder (b. 1928) *1972 - Dave Bancroft, Hall of Fame infielder (b. 1891) *1976 - Mark Christman, outfielder (b. 1913) *1986 - Jo-Jo White, outfielder (b. 1909) *1992 - Mike Guerra, catcher (b. 1912) *2005 - Tom Cheek, broadcaster and announcer (b. 1939)